


He'll Never Be Yours

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark!Winchesters, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns that Dean will never be his</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Never Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Dark and twisted, do not read if that offends you  
> Happy Bloody Valentine's Day everyone  
> Originally written as a gift to Helen (huntfeathers) on Tumblr

"He’s awake."

"Good, finally. And here I was thinking we’d have to start without him."

dark laughter

"Oh wait, we already did. Don’t try to move too much, wait, struggle as much as you want."

pained scream

sound of a fist impacting with flesh

"Good, scream all you want, little angel."

"Fuck."

"Feel good, Baby?"

"Mmm, yes. Nowhere near as good as you though."

dark laughter

"Of course not. No one is as good as me."

pained whimper

"I bet you’re wondering what’s going on, why we’re doing this. Nod for yes."

frantic nodding

"You wanted me. And now, you’ll have me."

"See Dean belongs to me, Castiel. He always has. But you… you thought you could have him… you thought you could take him from me."

hand impacting with Castiel’s face

"Dean is mine, Cas. Never forget that."

dark laughter

heavy breathing

the sound of flesh striking flesh

a muffled, pained scream

"We always figured your wings were sensitive. Looks like we were right."

the sound of bones breaking

"Whoops, I think I broke it."

"Aw, Sammy, I’m sorry. He has another one for you to play with."

"True, very true."

pained whimper

Castiel’s mouth being forced open

"That’s it. Take it. Do a good job and we’ll never do this again."

"I’d listen to him, Cas. He’s already mad, you don’t want to anger him any farther."

"Oh fuck. Jesus. Nowhere near as good as you, Dean, but fuck can the angel suck."

"Better not be better than me."

laughter

"No one is as good as you, Dean, My Love. Never worry."

harsh breathing

flesh striking flesh

a twin shout as Dean and Sam come

Castiel is thrown to the floor

broken, bloody

Sam and Dean look down at him

Dean’s eyes go black

Sam laughs

"Lucifer?"

Sam laughs again

"No Castiel, this is me, all me. This is who I was born to be."

Sam and Dean kiss

"You see now, Castiel. I belong to Sam. I have always belonged to him."

tears flow down Castiel’s face

"So was that enough? Or does he need another lesson?"

"Mm, I think he needs YOU to show him why I could never be his."

Castiel shakes his head

terror in his eyes as Sam strokes himself back to hardness

"I think you’re right."

Castiel screams as Sam enters him

"Huge, isn’t he. Breaking you in half. How could you ever believe I would want you when I can have him."

a sickening crunch as Castiel’s other wing is shattered

"Oops. I’m sorry, did that hurt?"

"Damn you both."

"We’re already damned, Cas. No need to do it again."

Sam nods at Dean

Dean crosses the room, returning with Castiel’s blade

the last thing Castiel feels is Dean shoving it into his head

Dean strokes himself, watching Sam closely

"Gonna fuck me when you’re done with him?"

Sam nods, laughing evilly, continuing to thrust into the angel’s corpse

"Always."

"Maybe when we’re done we can track down Gabriel. That bastard has some payback coming."


End file.
